Why did you leave me?
by TheLoneFoxUpTheHill
Summary: This is an angst story featuring Helcurt x Cyclops: The final battle had ended after all those years. They had won. But he felt like he lost it all. !Major character dead, I don't own anything, sad, blood?


**I was rethinking about old stories of mine and read a mobile legends story I made more then a year ago. I suddenly fell in love again so... here's a story about a small ship Helcurt x Cyclops because they are both precious and I came across this ship on insta so I made angst bc I felt quite sad idk. I should continue on my other mobile legends story soon...**

**If you want to know more idk, follow my instagram mbl_silence or idv_silenceee**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, I ain't English and am not experienced with this. **

It was quiet, just like before the battle started.

Both sides facing eachother, waiting for the signal to release your everything, your powers which you had trained for for so many years, awaiting for this particular battle. The hatred you built up in yourself, together with the anger boiling inside of you towards the other side. Both sides defending their own existence and honer.

The light and the dark.

Light existing out of brave warriors with shining spirits, willing to do anything to defend their land. Mostly humans could be seen, elves following closely behind. It was rare to see creatures like the forest watcher named Belerick, none knew where they came from, but their pure souls told them enough to accept them and embrace them.

The dark was the oppisite. Creatures fighting only for themselves or their lord. They were ruthless, butchers, merciless killer who destroyed everything on their paths, who dared to come in their way. Most of them were dark hidious creatures, some without a soul, some with barely any life form in them. Some were outcasts, they mostly weren't accepted by the light or their spieces and returned to the dark.

They all gave everything they had to fight for their sides.

Just like he had given his all.

Not only his power, which caused the battle field to explode in total chaos. The blindness that was given by it had the effect of causing blindness on both sides, the dark using it in advance. His poisen had infected many, some not even noticing they were being eaten alive from the inside. His speed wasn't one to catch up with easily. He enjoyed the frightened faces when he blinked right to them and stung them with his poisen.

But the most important thing he had ever found in his long life span.

Love.

He had never found love before, the closest thing he found to love was the respect towards his spieces.

None knows what happend to them. Everyone assumed it was because they looked frightening and had many dark abilities, that they may have killed eachother.

It was all a lie. He just wanted to carve it all into their souls before they blew out their last breaths.

None had known what happend that day. The day the empire had ambushed them. Killed them all with any sign of mercy. They were too powerful in their eyes, even though there were a hundred of them and thousands of them.

He was too late. Too late to help them fight the enemy who had surrounded their village. If he only hadn't sneaked away again... He could've made a small difference, maybe at least saving some of them.

When he came back after hearing screams and cries from miles away. He had seen nothing but corpses of shadowbringers and sometimes some pitiful humans. He had roamed them for days, trying to find any survivors. Only to be all on his own.

He had loved his people, but he was to weak to protect them.

But right now he was covered in blood of humans and elves. He looked like a complete killing machine. There weren't many voices. Some he knew, others weren't familiar. He didn't feel like talking, he had something way more important to him.

He slowly moved around the dead battlefield, stepping over corpses, seeing a familiar female human with a long braid, lying next to that small magician. They weren't moving.

He heard soft crying next to him, a few meters away. Selena kneeling over the emptyness which was first Moskov. They had been in love, they wouldn't admit but he could see it clearly. The dark tears rolling over her cheeks as she released the feeling of losing a loved one. She noticed him staring and he quickly decided to move on, dead people weren't to joke with.

He was scared. This feeling he hadn't felt for years. It felt weird. The twist inside his chest. The argue to scream for help and tremble into a mess. Just like then...

No, he shouldn't think about that. There was no way he would leave him like everyone before. He wouldn't... He promised.

He started to fasten his pace, his injuries burned, he didn't care.

He noticed the small leonin, who he had been assigned to kill along with his spieces. Yet the small kid had fallen in the end.

He didn't care anymore about the dead corpses, he ran onto a small hill, eyeing thousands of corpses.

What a complete mess.

Balmond was seen, cleaning his axe and giving him a dead glare which he returned. What a wimp...

He tried to look for a familiar face, hoping to see it moving. He couldn't spot it so he blinked off the hill onto a corpse of some warrior in gold and silver armor.

He squinted his eyes, trying to get a clear view.

He needed to find him.

He was his everything.

He could feel his eyes swelling up. It was no time to show sadness now... He thought.

He walked on.

Looking around him carefully.

Until he saw something that freezed him.

Everything around him became foggy.

He could feel his dark heart twitch, a painful feeling coming to his chest.

He ran to it, almost tripping on his way.

He kneeled at its side.

It was facing down to the ground. Not moving.

He turned him around, seeing the eye closed, looking as if it was resting.

Blood tripped down on the body's chest, he was crying.

He tried to find any sign of heartbeat, shaking.

Nothing.

As if time stopped he remembered all these times.

The times they were star gazing together, which never seemed to end.

The times they would talk about different kinds of magic.

The time they met at that old tree on the hill, both trying to find the perfect spot to look for stars...

The moment when they confessed their love.

He hugged him tight, like they had done before so many times together.

He cried for the first time in so many years, sinking into a deep mess.

Cyclops wasn't moving.

He wasn't there comforting him after tough nights or fights he had been trough.

No voice responding when he called for help.

He was too weak.

Too weak to protect things he loved.

First his entire spieces.

Now the person he gave his life for.

If he could've only saved him.

If he only was in time.

The dark side had won.

Yet it fell like he lost it all.

"Why won't you wake up..."

"Why don't you respond with that goofy smile of yours..."

"Why did you have to leave me.."

"Just like everyone else did..."

**Leave a review if you liked it and maybe I can do a request? I have no idea...**


End file.
